


Bite Me

by Mrr_Comatose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top!Cas, angel - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrr_Comatose/pseuds/Mrr_Comatose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells Cas to bite him, Cas, not understanding sarcasm, does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I don't have a beta. Sorry. Probably a lot of mistakes and stuff, but I tried :D

     Dean was in his room, looking on Busty Asian Beauties. His cock was throbbing in his hand, erect and long. He pulled up on it, running his thumb over the tip. He wasn’t really paying attention to the porn though, his only thought was how it would feel to have Cas’ hot mouth on his pulsing cock. He pumped himself, hips bucking the air slightly. “Oh fuck, Cas!” He cried, reaching and grabbing more lube. That’s when he saw bright blue eyes. Cas was standing beside the bed, holding the bottle of lube. “Dean, if you’re thinking of me, why are you watching porn?” Dean looked up at him, green eyes wide. “Oh fuck, bite me Cas.” He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

     Before he could even speak, Cas was on top of him. He nipped his neck, squirting the lube into his own hand. He knocked Dean’s hand away, gripping his cock and began to pump. Dean’s back arched, a loud moan escaping his plump pink lips. He reached over, slamming the laptop lid shut. It slid off the bed, hitting the thick rug with a loud thump. Dean didn’t even care. He humped into Cas’ hand, his naked skin covered in a fine layer of sweat. Cas stared down at him, eyes darkening with lust. He kissed down his body, sucking his nipples one by one, causing him dig his nails into the sheets. Cas worked his way down, cleaning Dean up with his power before taking him into his mouth. He started off slow, sucking and licking on the underside of his cock before licking up and tonguing his slit. He licked off the bead of precum, closing his eyes and sucking the head, He took him all the way down, willing himself not to gag. Dean humped up, moaning a line of curses. Cas gripped his hips, holding him to the bed. He bobbed his head, slowly at first but then faster. Dean felt white hot heat burning in his lower abdomen and he bucked, pulling his hair. Cas pulled off with a loud wet pop, the threat of orgasm fading back into a dull ache.

     He stood, slipping off the trench coat and folding it up, laying it in the chair. Next was his shirt, slacks, boxers, socks and shoes. He left the tie. He prepped Dean with his powers, his own cock hard from watching Dean touch himself. He grabbed the lube, stroking himself. “Are you ready baby?” He growled, kissing him hard. Dean couldn’t do anything but moan, basking in the bliss of Cas’ touch. Cas lined himself up, pushing the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. He slipped in easy after that, bottoming out deep inside of him. Dean panted, dragging his nails down Cas’ back. Cas stalled for a moment letting Dean get used to him but Dean had other thoughts, he pulled himself back and pushed back against him, moaning out his name. “Damnit Cas, if you don’t fucking move!” Cas rammed into him, thrusting his hips hard into the hunter. Dean clenched his eyes shut, his nails biting into Cas’ arms, leaving crescent shaped indentations. Cas held his thighs up, pushing his legs against his chest as he slammed into him hard and fast. “Nnnnnghhh, F-Fuck!” Dean arched, reaching down and stroking his cock, they were both so close. Cas fucked him into an amazing orgasm. The best Dean had ever had. He hit his prostate each time, causing Dean to clench. Cas began to come, large spouts of hot cum filling him. Dean panted, finally coming down from his haze. His and Cas’ stomachs were both covered in his seed. Cas leaned down, kissing him hard. He pulled out, cleaning them both up and cuddling against him. “Can I bite you again some other time Dean?” He asked innocently, blue eyes bright with affection. Dean smiled, kissing him, “Anytime baby.” They stayed cuddled together like that for awhile… Until round two, and then three. Dean thought to himself, ‘No porn will ever be good enough for me again.’


	2. Bathroom Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have to take bathes also, but theirs is a bit hotter than most.

     Dean woke up, curled up against Cas. He looked up at him, meeting blue eyes. Cas smiled, running his fingers through Dean’s messy hair. Dean kissed Cas’ collarbone, pressing himself closer. He had never been happier. They stayed like that for awhile before getting up to shower. They decided on a bubble bath. Dean turned on the hot water, dropping in the bath bomb that smelled like cinnamon and fresh apples. The water began to suds, filling up the tub with bubbles. Cas got in first, then Dean. Dean faced him, wrapping his legs around his waist and kissing him softly. He weaved his fingers into the angels ebony hair, rolling his hips against him.

     Soon after they were both very hard. Dean grinded against him, moaning and stroking his own hard cock. Cas lifted him with ease, using his powers to prep him again. He sat him back down, the tip of his cock pressing at the entrance. Dean pushed down, sinking onto his cock with a loud moan. He threw his head back, his nails digging into Cas’ shoulders. Cas shivered, kissing him. The head of his cock was pressed firmly against Dean’s prostate. Dean began to move up and down slowly, causing him to moan louder. Everytime he came down, Cas humped up. He hit his prostate every time. “C-cas oh god.” He moaned, picking up speed. “Oh fuck me baby!” He cried out, pulling his hair. Cas lifted him off with ease, laying him over the side of the tub so his cock would be pressed against the side. Dean braced himself, fingernails digging into the rug. Cas got on his knees behind him, pushing back in. He began to fuck him hard, moaning out his name while rubbing his hand down Dean’s back. Dean panted, humping the side of the tub, trying to get friction on his pulsing cock. “O-OH F-Fuck Cas.. I-I’m g-go-gon AAgughhhFUCK” He screamed, the rug bunching up in his hands. Cas hit the same spot again, using his power to make Dean more sensitive. He reached around, grabbing Dean’s cock and pumped. Dean began to come, bucking his hips harder into Cas’ hand as he moaned his name over and over. Cas couldn’t hold on any longer, with one last hard thrust he came deep inside him. He kissed his back, thrusting them both through their orgasms. He pulled out, flipping Dean around and seating him on his lap. He kissed him, both flushed from the orgasm. “Dean, th-that was amazing.” He whispered, kissing him over and over. Dean smiled lazily, still a bit light headed from the orgasm. “Yes, yes it was baby.” He picked up the wash rag, filling it full of soap and began to Cas down. Cas did the same to him.

     They got out, barely able to keep them apart. Cas had Dean’s slick wet body pressed against the door. He picked him up, shoving back inside him. Dean’s back arched completely off the wall. Cas fucked him relentlessly, causing him to cry out with every thrust. Cas dug his fingernails into Dean’s hips, going harder. They both came together, sinking to the floor in a sticky mess. Cas panted. He kissed Dean, who was laying on top of him, breathless and satisfied.. When they were able to stand again, Cas cleaned them up, helped Dean dress and then they went up stairs to cook something to eat. Cas couldn’t keep his hands off of him. He had his arms wrapped loosely around Dean’s waist, kissing between his shoulder blades when Sam walked in. He dropped the books in his hands, mouth gaping. “Y-you two?” He asked, a slow smile spreading across his face. “Yes! Charlie owes me 50 bucks.”


	3. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam hunt Eve's daughter

     Dean and Cas spent the day together, making out in random places in the bunker. Sam wanted to burn his eyes out. He had seen Cas fucking Dean in four different positions all through the bunker. He was happy for his brother but just no. Everything was sweet bliss.. That is until the call came in. “Hey Garth, yeah what’s up? Roughs, no way? I thought we had taken care of that… Okay yeah, see you soon.” Sam hung up, going and knocking on Dean’s door. “Dean, we have a case.” Dean scoffed, not wanting to go. He was happy right now. Cas rolled his eyes. “Dean, we have so much time to… to be intimate.. but we need to work.” Dean sighed, “Ugh fine Cas.” They got up, getting dressed.

  
     The car ride was awkward. Very very awkward. Dean clicked on the radio. “Miracles” by Jefferson Starships plays loudly. Dean flushed, turning the radio back off. When they finally got to where Garth was it was about four am and he was yawning. Dean checked into a hotel room, one king sized bed. Sam checked into one on the very opposite side of the motel. Dean and Cas walked into the room, sitting there bags together. Dean slipped off his shirt, undoing his jeans and dropping them along with his boxers. He stood naked in front of Cas.

  
     Cas’ eyes feasted on Dean’s naked form, blood rushing to his groin. He looked him up and down, crossing the room and in an instant he was naked. “Oh baby, you’re beautiful.” His blue eyes were dark with lust. He grabbed Dean by the waist, kissing him softly. Dean took control, pushing Cas down on the bed. He took Cas’ tie, tying him to the bedframe. He kissed down his body, wrapping his lips around the head of Cas’ cock and sucked him. He swallowed him down, sucking him hard. Cas arched, pulling on the bindings. “D-dean!” His hips bucked into Dean’s mouth, moaning. Dean bobbed his head, up and down quickly. He got up, reaching in their bag and getting the lube. He slicked his fingers, pushing one inside of Cas while going back down on him.

  
     “Nnnnggg-nughllhh-Dean!” He cried, arching and pushing down on his finger. Dean pushed in a second finger, causing Cas to buck more. He scissored his fingers, stretching him out. He pushed in a third, fingertips brushing against his prostate, bucking up into Dean’s throat. Dean didn’t gag, he swallowed him down deeper, Cas’ cock hitting the back of his throat. Dean pulled off quickly with a wet pop and pulled his fingers out. He squirted more lube in his hand and slicked his cock up. He positioned himself at Cas’ hole, pushing in slowly. He grabbed the tie, holding on as he pushed all the way in.  
     

     Cas moaned, back arching. Dean began to thrust slowly, fucking into him. “Oh baby-s-so tight.” Cas was normally the dominate, but Dean wanted to try this and he was loving it. The noises Cas was making made him even harder. His nails dug into the silky fabric of the tie as he sped up. Cas moaned and bucked under him, panting. With inhuman strength he pulled his wrists free, pushing Dean off and preped him with his powers. He shoved inside of him, fucking into him hard. Dean moaned, digging his nails into Cas’ back. Cas reached down, stroking Dean’s cock as he thrust. His cock throbbed, the orgasm building up within both men. Dean began to come, covering his own stomach in the sticky mess. Cas came soon after, panting. He pulled out, cleaning them up and laying down beside Dean. “You are amazing.” He murmured, staring into Dean’s green eyes. Dean blushed, eyes sparkling. “My Angel.” He murmured, running his thumb across Cas’ scruffy cheek. He liked Cas with stubble. It felt funny when they kissed.

     “Cas.. I thought a relationship with a human would get you outcasted and thrown in heaven’s prison.” Cas frowned.. “I-I didn’t know we were in a relationship Dean.. I thought I was just pleasing you sexually..” Dean’s face fell.. “O-oh yeah.. Right… Yeah..” He turned over, his back facing Cas. He didn’t sleep well that night. When he woke the next morning, Cas was gone. Tears streaked his cheeks. He got up, showered and went out, getting he and Sam breakfast and then they set off. They were hunting a few Windgos and a Djinn. The whole town was swarming with monsters. Vampires, a few werewolves, besides Garth and his pack, a coven of witches, a few ghosts. They didn’t understand what was going on. They killed everything they could over the next few days. Cas wasn’t around. When they had finished up, they had found that Eve had a daughter… Not a monster, but a true daughter. She was easy to take out. A bullet full of phoenix ash between the eyes.  
Sam noticed Dean was acting weird but he didn’t say anything. He watched him. Dean was quite, getting drunk every night. He didn’t turn on the radio in the car, they just drove in silence. When they got back to the bunker, Cas was missing, along with all of his stuff. Dean locked himself in his room, only coming out to eat. He had a bathroom in his room. Sam tried to find them a new hunt but he refused.

    “I miss you Cas..” He cried, laying in his bed. It had been two weeks now. He was all alone.


	4. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a flashback.

     Cas really didn’t understand why Dean had gotten upset with him. He cared deeply for Dean. He thought that he wasn’t good at pleasing Dean… He had no clue that Dean wanted more from him than just pleasure.. Dean wanted a relationship. Cas was scared to go back to him, afraid that he would only upset Dean more… But he could feel Dean’s heartache.. They were bonded… Ever since they first made love.. It had sealed the bond between them. They had always had a profound bond, since Cas had pulled him out of Hell.. Since Cas had risked his life to save him from the fiery pit. He remembered every detail.

_The smell assaulted his senses, his wings fighting to get through the smoke and ash. He followed the cries of Dean Winchester. When he finally made it down to him, Demons hissed and lunged at him. He fought them off, taking few blows. He grabbed Dean by the hand but he was weighed down by thousands of demons. His grip slipped, Dean falling down into the mass of Demons. They looked like a swarm of black ants. But the dim shining of Dean’s soul gave him the strength to fight through them. He grabbed him by the shoulder, his soul and Dean’s grace touching. Meeting. His handprint seared onto Dean’s ashed flesh. He pulled him up, stabbing and smiting Demons left and right. “Dean Winchester is saved.” He shouted, both aloud and through angel radio. To the surface where he curled up against him, the dirt around them coming together to rebuild Dean’s body. Cas laid with him, his grace coddling Dean’s soul, healing it. He weeped, tears of joy. He had completed his mission. He had survived. He left Dean’s body in perfect condition, only wishing he could do more.. Erase the memories from Hell.. But he wasn’t aloud. Only the handprint remained._

     He listened for Dean’s prayers… But none came. Only sobs and whimpers. He watched him, silent and invisible. “Oh Dean..” He whispered, heading back to Heaven. He didn’t know what to do.. How to help.. He thought Dean didn’t want him.


	5. Cliffhanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers Sweetie- River Song (Doctor Who)

Sam picked up his phone, clicking through his contacts until he found  Charlie. She had been back from Oz for awhile now. Her and Dorothy. She was actually planning on proposing to Dorothy soon. They had spent a few years together and had really hit it off. He put the phone up to his ear, it rung two times and then Charlie’s happy go lucky, TalkingSixtyMilesPerSecond voice over took him. He held the phone out, listening. He caught bits of words. “Hey Charlie, yeah I owe you 50 bucks.. Yeah they were together.. But now I dunno.” He picked up his coffee, taking a sip. “Yeah something happened between them. Dean hasn’t came out of his room other than to get some food in over a month.” He sighed, grabbing the keys. “I’ll meet you at the store?”

He pulled up at the store, getting out. He was bombarded with a slender form and red hair. He wrapped his arms around her. “Heya Charlie, glad to see you too.” She backed up and grinned. “Where’s my 50 bucks bitch?” She held out her hand. Sam sighed and pulled out his wallet, handing her a crisp 50. “There. So how are you and Dorothy?” He asked.

They were walking around, picking up things they need. Charlie had showed him the ring she had bought. It was beautiful. Sam smiled. “I’m happy for you Charlie, truly. You’ll have to come stay with us sometime. Dorothy too.” She nodded, picking up a bag of chocolate. Her phone buzzed and she took it out, skimming over the message. “Hey I gotta go, I’ll come by later?” Sam nodded. When he got home, Dean was sitting at the table. He was paler and a bit thinner but otherwise okay. “Hey Dean, how ya doing?” Sam dared, sitting the bag of burgers down in front of him. “I’m okay, thanks Sam.”

There was a flutter of wings and Cas was standing at the entrance to the room. His blue eyes dark and hair ruffled. “Dean, may I speak with you please.. In private.” Sam raised a brow but Dean just stood, following Cas into Dean’s room. Cas closed the door, turning to face him. He grabbed Dean’s arm and raised the sleeve. “What the hell is this Dean?” He asked, running his thumb across the rows of cuts. “What does it look like, asshat? You just fucked me and left. I thought we had something! I thought you wanted to be together! You didn’t show for months and now you think you can fucking come back and demand me to tell you anything.” Dean knocked Cas’ hand away, turning his back. Cas looked down, clearly hurt by Dean’s words. “Dean… I thought you just wanted sex.. That’s why I didn’t say anything… I thought you were mad at me that night.. So I left...  Dean we’re bonded…” Cas shrugged off the coat and his suit jacket, unbuttoning the cuff of his white shirt and pulling up the sleeve, showing Dean the identical cuts.  “We’re mates Dean.”

Dean turned around, looking at him. “I-I…” He grabbed Cas, pulling him into his arms and kissing him. “C-Cas.. I nee--....” He paused, pulling back and searching his eyes. “Cas.. I love you..” Cas’ eyes widened a bit then he pulled Dean down, kissing him softly. “I know Dean, I know.” Dean’s hands were on Cas, unbuttoning his shit and slipping it off. Cas pulled off Dean’s shirt, undoing his pants. He pushed them down along with his boxers and took his cock in his hand. He began to stroke him slowly, his other hand on the back of Dean’s neck, kissing him lovingly. Dean struggled with the buttons on Cas’ pants but got them unbuttoned, taking them off. He wrapped his hand around Cas’ hard member, stroking him. He pressed his hips to Cas’, taking both their members in his hand and stroking them together. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth, sensitive from not being touched in so long. He sank down on the bed, pulling Dean onto his lap and kissed him. Prepping him with his powers he helped Dean to sink down onto his cock.. They rocked together, moaning. Their bodies hot and grinding together. Moans filled the room, the smell of sex in the air. Cas stroked Dean who was rolling his hips down onto Cas. Dean let his head fall back, nailing biting into Cas’ shoulders. Dean’s body shuddered, his orgasm close. Cas thrust up, hitting his prostate and that was all it took. Dean cried out, Cas’ name in the mix of a hot moan. Cas closed his eyes, holding Dean’s hips as he fucked into him, filling Dean full of his load. They curled up together, the mess gone. Panting and holding each other close.

“Dean… I love you too…” He kissed his neck and collarbone softly before looking up at him.. “W-would it be okay if I stayed…?” He asked softly, eyes bright. Dean nodded, curling up tighter against him. “On one condition.” Dean replied, voice soft and loving. Cas cocked his head to the side, staring at him.

“Marry me, Castiel.” …

 

 


	6. Feathers and Everlasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black feathers.

_‘He was dressed in a dark grey suit, waiting at the alter. Cas came down slowly, the light grey of his suit setting off his eyes. He took his place in front of Dean, taking his hands. He stared up at the love of his life, smiling. The preacher started, and the rings were brought out. The sky grew dark, thunder crashing and lightning cracking. Black feathers fell from the sky, blood hitting the white aisle instead of water. Cas began to choke, his own wings burning. He screamed out, scorching pain. White hot agony, singeing his wings. He reached out for Dean, but Dean’s body was crumpled at his feet. He cried, dropping to his knees, trying to ignore his grace being ripped from him. He cradled Dean’s body, sobs coming in horrible gasps of sticky hot air. Everything smelled of blood and fire.’_

Cas jumped awake, catching a glimpse of Dean’s nightmare. He placed two fingers over his forehead, changing the dream to Dean fishing on a dock in the middle of no where, a clear lake, surrounded by trees. Cas had put himself in a comatose like state so he could sleep with Dean. He wrapped his arms around him. Of course he had said yes when Dean asked him to marry him and their planned date was coming soon. Cas wasn’t a full angel anymore.. Half of his grace lie inside of Dean, a gift. They were bonded, fully. Dean made a soft noise of contentment, The frown on his face gone now. Cas smiled, cuddling closer and kissing his lips softly. “I love you Dean Winchester.” He murmured softly, stroking his cheek.

The wedding went as planned and then they went off for awhile. To an island where they fished and swam and made love in the sand under the moonlight. There rings were made of Angel blade, both with a band of Cas’ grace. Whenever they were close the rings were cool, but the farther apart, the hotter they grew. They did everything together. Cooked, cleaned, showered. Dean smiled, picking Cas up and kissing him. He swung him around lightly, holding him close. “I love you Cas.” He said softly, pressing his lips against his angel’s.

They went home after a while and decided to adopt a little boy.. Well it was Dean’s idea at first, but Cas was excited. The boy had black hair, green eyes, pale skin and freckles. He was beautiful. They named him Ryan. Ryan Castiel Winchester. The child grew and he was spoiled… Years and years passed. Both Dean and Cas aging. They had grandchildren and great grandchilden. They watched them play and grow from their front porch swing. They grew old together. They were happy.

It was a fall day, cool with a light breeze. They were laid in their bed, curled up together, holding hands. They grace in their rings began to dim and dim.. until it went out. They had been through so much together.. and they had their happy ending.. They were together until the end. Lovers.

****  
  


“Grandpa Dean always told me that Papaw Cas saved him from a terrible suffering… He said that Papaw Cas was his angel, his guardian.. I-I I’m going to miss my Papaw and Grandpa.” Dean said. He was their youngest great grandchild,six. He had dirty blonde hair, freckles and bright blue eyes. Sam always wondered if the little boy had Cas and Dean’s grace.. and he got his answer when he saw a black feather float down to the floor at the boys feet as he ran off to hug his mother.

Sam knew from that moment on that Dean and Cas’ love would last forever.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried through this part.. I was never going to add anymore but I had to finish it.. I hope you guys enjoy and I'm sorry for the feels.


End file.
